William McKinley High School
by Midnightgleek
Summary: It's the worst behaved school in the country, with three teen pregnacys last year, underage drinking, drug use, gangs and graffiti. It couldn't get much worse, could it? Almost all characters included. Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, and other pairings. Pairings may change during these are main ones. T for now however it could progress to M later on for adult themes. Anyway enjoy x


_**Authors Note: This is an au set in England the present day, its main focus is Glee however it is loosely based on Waterloo Road, therefore I have listed it down as Glee only as only contains a few background characters from waterloo road. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, alright to Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox.**_

Finn Hudson was getting ready for his new job at William McKinley High School. To say the least he was nervous, the school had the worst reputation in the whole of the south west, with three pregnant girls last year and the worst attendance record if any other school in the country. All Finn could think was what the hell he had signed himself up for.

Standing in his kitchen he was waiting for the kettle to finish boiling at the same time as trying to remember how to tie a dam tie. He left it untied as he made two cups of tea, using his mug to gulp down two pain killer tablets to get rid of the headache from last night's clubbing. He had gone out to try and settle his nervous from starting as deputy head, which in hind sight was probably not the best idea as his new boss was starting today. He carried the second cup of tea into his bedroom, sometimes he was thankful he lived in a flat as he didn't have the best balance and the tea would have probably gone everywhere. He walked as quietly as possible into his bedroom placing the tea down on the bedside cabinet sitting on the edge of the bed as the inhabitant started to stir. In some ways he was glad he went out last night as he met a potential girlfriend who was now waking up in his bed. As she pulled back the covers to revel her tiny frame his hand went up to smooth her hair.

"Come back to bed" she asked seductively as a statement rather than a question pulling on both sides of his tie to bring him into a kiss. At first it was gentle but then it turned more passionate as her tongue darted into his mouth causing him to let out a low grown. After being pulled down further he realised if he didn't get a move on he was going to be late on his first day and he wanted to give a good impression.

"Ugh…No we have to stop" he said pushing her away "or I'm gonna be late for work. Here's my number, when you leave will you text me?" he asked hopefully, which in return he was given a small nod before she rolled over clearly not ready to get out of bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Shelby Berry was preparing herself for her new role as head teacher, "I would like to welcome you to the new Waterloo Road…" she said trying to remember her speech in between brushing her teeth. She put down her tooth brush into a small holder with six others, walking into her shared bedroom with her husband Will. He was adjusting his cufflinks in front of a full length mirror, before picking up a bottle of gel and curling his hair.

"Did Rachel come home last night then?" He asked as she sat down on the bed pulling up a pair of tights.

"No" she started her anger clearly rising "She didn't even call!"

Will chuckled at this before replying "She did send you a text though didn't she?" he said bending over to look for his shoes under the bed.

"I hardly call 'at a party' enough I mean, who with? What time is she getting home? What she's even doing out till all hours in the morning?!" Shelby said pulling her tights a little too hard causing them to ladder. "She's sixteen Will, she shouldn't be wasting her life out parting with mates, does she even know it's her first day of sixth form?"

"Doubt it you've only been reminding her all summer." He said picking up his car keys of his bedside cabinet. "Did you wake Puck up?"

"I tried he wouldn't get out of bed." Shelby stated leaving the bedroom picking up her hand bag as she went.

"PUCK GET OUT OF BED NOW!" Will racked on his door before heading downstairs toward the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Seven of McKinley's teacher stood outside the main school building watching as students reluctantly dragged PE bags and school backpacks behind them, if they had any school equipment.

"Little sods the whole lot of them" Grantly Budgin, a long term English teacher started as the other six just shook their heads, this was one of Grantly's usual comments about the teens from the estates.

"Grantly you can't say that." Tom Clarkson the head of English replied. Tom himself had a son in year 12, of course he was well brought up, but this couldn't be said about all the kids at William McKinley, Kurt Clarkson was an exception to most of the rest as speaks his mind and is also one of the only openly gay kids at the school, no he isn't afraid of anything.

At that moment Finn's phone went off loudly, causing the teachers to go back to picking out the trouble makers of the school, back for another year. Finn however couldn't stop smiling after reading the text guessing it was from Rachel the women who he had slept with last night, notifying him she had left his apartment.

Tom who was standing next to Finn asked "Someone special?"

"Yea" Finn said to preoccupied with texting back.

"Wish we were all so luck" Tom chuckled, as Grantly mumbled something about any of the students jumping into bed with him if he wanted. Just then Quinn Fabray walked past batting her eyelids in Finn's direction and dragging a small suitcase behind her. She got the position for music teacher after last year's teacher had a nervous breakdown.

The bell rang signalling the students to head inside, but this took longer than expected due to the new guards and scanners placed inside the entrance of the school building to stop any illegal items to be carried on to school property.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Shelby walked into the main hall which was used as both a sports hall and as a hall to showcase performances. As the children took their seats Shelby scanned the hall to see if she could spot her daughter, who seemed to think turning up to school was optional.

As the students started flooding in it quietened down, as a who school assembly didn't have many students due to the size of the of the school with only 510 student in total with around sixty teachers.

Shelby started her speech "I would like to welcome you all back to Waterloo Road some of you may already know who I am, I am Mrs Berry your new head teacher. We have a few new members of staff this year so I would like to welcome them to the schoo tool. Unfortunately Ms Denbow will not be returning this year due to her unfortunate breakdown last year." At this some of the children started cheering until they were given glares from the teachers standing around the edge of the small hall.

"As I was saying, this year we are going to be experiencing new changes to the school…I'm sure all of you have probably noticed the new scanners and guards."

"YEAH IT'S A VIOLATION OF OUR PRIVICY!" One of the students called out getting agreements with most of the others.

"It's for your own safety, now another thing we are reinforcing is the cooler, you get sent there by your teachers if you misbehave. However from now on if you get sent there you will be dealt with by either me or Mr Hudson, our new deputy head, I don't want bad behaviour in my school. Another new policy, if you misbehave more than three times you will be put into the life skills unit; this is if you can't control your behaviour in class. If you can't control your behaviour in the life skills unit you will be expelled completely." Shelby said wandering up and down the small stage addressing all the students.

"She's just bombarding them with rules, doesn't she understand these kids are trouble makers." Grantly whispered to Adana Lowall, head of personal health and social education.

"Now I don't want you to be scared of the teachers, I want you to respect them as they are only here to help. The morning after pill will also be available from the school nurse from now on due to last year's parent concerns."

"Yes we all know what 'concerns' they were, it's the parents fault they need to teach their children not to split their legs at any chance they get." Grantly muttered again

"You can't say things like that Grantly!" Adana Lowall replied.

"But you know as well as I do that it's true."

"Now if you have any concerns my door is always open and remember to have a good year." Shelby quickly finished off as the bell rang causing students to stampede through the exits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Rachel had just snuck to school in seeing everyone leave assembly hoping she would be able to avoid her mum and step-father by blending in with the crowd.

"RACHEL! Hold it right there young lady." Shelby said causing Rachel to stiffen. "Where do you think you were last night? And why didn't you call me?"

"I'm sorry mum I just—" She was cut off by someone calling for her mum.

"Shelby I wanted to ask yo-" Finn stopped as he saw Rachel. What was she doing here he thought to himself. Then he looked down realizing she was in school uniform.

"Sorry Finn this is my daughter Rachel, Rachel meet Mr Hudson, head of Drama and one of the PE teachers here." Shelby said as she watched them nod in recognition or in Finn's case shock.

"Rachel come to my office later, and we can talk about it then otherwise you'll be late for class." With that Rachel left looking back for a brief second before turning down one of the corridors.

"What did you want to ask me Finn?" Shelby asked turning back around, heading towards her office.

"It doesn't matter." Finn managed to stutter out. He couldn't believe it. He had slept with a student, and not just any student, but the head teacher's daughter.


End file.
